Trusted
by The Wanderer 101
Summary: A spin-off of the Rebels with the twist of the old theories for The Clone Wars Ending. The Ghost Crew takes another successful ambush on the Empire, and they head off into deep space alone to stay low from the Empire. But the question is, are they truly alone, and and can they ever get away from the Empire. Rated "T" for harsh language, rough battles, and possible sexual themes.
1. Gut Feeling

"The ambush was a complete success" Ahsoka says to the crew. There were stormtroopers' remains all over the place. The smell of plastoid was all but umberable. The AT-AT was in flames but the cargo hold was intact. There were AT-ST skeletons all over the place. Whatever they were carrying, they must have some important gear Ahsoka thought.

"Rex, if only your gut could tell us the winning lottery tickets" says Sabine jokingly.

"Welp, I just had a feeling like something was going to head threw here" Rex says in a chuckle.

"We should head out of here soon. The Empire was transporting some valuable material with this convoy and when they don't respond, this place will be crowded with more of those tin cans" Zeb yells from the AT-AT walker he was raiding. "What the hell were they even transporting through this dump".

"This" Rex grunts as he lifts a heavy case. Ahsoka moves the case by using the force to an opening in the battlefield that is scattered with plastoid remains. Ahsoka always wondered why clones were more likely to survive, even though they are made of the same material. Rex, using one of his DC-17's, shot the magnalock on the case. When they opened the case, they were in shock, the case held saber crystals of all color.

"They invaded a Jedi Temple, Anakin must have told them where to find it" Ahsoka said in a shaky voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Damn, there's a lot of 'em, how much can they go for" Zeb says, regretting it the instant he finished.

"THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE SOLD ON THE BLACK MARKET" Ahsoka yells, partly angry for what he said and partly because she wishes it ended better. The Clone Wars was a ruse for Lord Sidious to gain control of the Republic and its army.

"Jeez, I'm sorry but we aren't necessarily the richest of folks and our weapons won't mind an upgrade" Zeb says defensively.

"Lets just get the ship over here so we can load this up and get it out of here" Ahsoka orders, Sabine and Ezra stand and stare at the box of crystals as Rex calls Hera to bring the ship.

Hera lands the ship in the open area and opens the cargo bay doors.

"Wow, looks like you all had fun" Hera says with a smile as she walks down the ramp.

"Those guys were nothing to what we faced back in the Clone Wars" Rex says trying to impress everyone. Ahsoka giggles at Rex and heads to her room to meditate.

He has been acting strange lately, ever since we saw each other after years of separation. He's not been like his old self back before the infamous "Order 66" Ahsoka thought. Maybe it's the past wearing down on him, or it could just be me, but when feel Rex, I sense pain, regret, anger even but I never see it in him. He is always seems to have that up-and-at-'em kind of attitude. But the real thing that scares me is that I feel him have a sensation of something that I felt before the shit hit the fan. I feel passion, love and drive, and it scares me because I think it is not me. As if he grew old of me and moved on.

Before the Empire, we fell in love with each other, and we were both too god damn scared to tell each other. It wasn't until he came back from Umbara and I felt a change in him, he felt hopeless, he though he was just like what Krell said, like he was just another number. That's when I told him how I felt for him, and the instant I did, he was back to normal (maybe even better). We had to keep it a secret of course but it was hard. Anakin and Cody were suspicious, and Torrent Company didn't help. Somehow, some of the clones found out and teased about it, it of course was leaded by Fives and Jesse.

All of a sudden, there was a thud, and was followed by the alphabet of curse words. Zeb.

"GOD DAMN KRIFFING STUPID PIECE OF KARK GOD STU..." the shouts got louder as she went to the cargo bay.

"What happened?" Ahsoka yells over Zeb's screams of pain to Rex.

Rex had a grin on his face and shrugged his shoulders.

The door closed behind them as Hera started to take off. Ahsoka heads towards the cockpit while shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Where are we head to, oh great miracle of pilots" Kanan says sarcastically.

"Don't know, probably float around a little and stay on the down low. We most likely stirred a hornets' nest" Hera says to Kanan. "That's not a bad idea, let do it" Ahsoka tells Hera. And off they go.


	2. Old Friend

**Hey everyone, it's Rex here (yes thats my real name and no I'm not joking) and I'm posting my second chapter. This is my first story ever so cut me some slack ok. Plz. Anyway, I'm willing to take any comments (no flames plz) that help me and that would add a good plot twist, so suggestions are prefered. Hope You Enjoy**

 **PS: I write short chapters, sorry (unless it's very important)**

 **PSS: I'm busy with a stupid science fair thing that my school asigned so it may take time for me to make chapters fast, but I will try to make it once a week**

Ahsoka sits back in the chair in the cockpit, and she slowly falls asleep.

 _2 hours later_

Bing….bing…..bing…..bing

"What the hell is that" Ahsoka says as she rubs her eyes. She sees a bleep on the scanner, _Oh kark, not good_ Ahsoka things as she realizes what that is.

"Um...Hera, come in here, now please" Ahsoka yells into the hallway. Soon everyone was in the cockpit getting prepared for a fight.

"Uh… ok, look out for any huge ship that is not part of the Rebellion" Hera says as she prepares for a dogfight.

"Does THAT ONE count" Ezra yells and points to a large cruiser.

"Is that a Republic ship?!" Hera asks Ahsoka, who is curious who its being run by because it's not the empire.

"That's a Republic Cruiser alright, it looks like an Arquitens-class, Light Cruiser most likely" Ahsoka states as her identification is a little rusty but spot on.

"What is everyooooooooooooo…. We need to get out of her.. NOW" Rex yells with authority.

"Too late" Ahsoka says as the Cruiser starts there tractor beam with a buzz and starts to pull the ship into the docking bay. Rex goes and gets his armor on while the rest "Ahhh" at the ship's beauty. The ship was in pristine condition.

The Tractorbeam stopped and the Bay door close, they go to the cargo bay doors on the back of the ship. Rex steps to the front to protect the crew.

All of a sudden, sparks come from seam of the door of the ship's cargo bay, they looked like they were cutting through so that they can not go back into space.

The doors open and one of the two figures stood up and placed his welder back on his belt. The two figures were of equal height and build. They had armor on but a shadow blocked their markings.

"I am Rex, leader of thi….." Rex is stopped half way through when the one figure pulled a blaster and shot Rex in the head, dropping him dead.

Shock and silence spreads through-out the room as they look a the captain, a war verteran and a true hero falls to the floor, cold as ice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ahsoka screams with the rest of the crew still in shock. "YOU MURDER, YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD, YOU MURDERED THAT MAN WITH NO HESITATION, YOU...YOU...YOU MONSTER".

The figure that shot Rex said "That is no man, not even a clone", he steps forward "and I am no monster".

"HE WAS MORE, HE WAS A HERO!" Ahsoka screams as she charges the figure, but the figure doesn't move.

The figure yells before the strike from Tano "NO, I WAS" and with that a yellowish-green light appears between the two and sparks fly. Then Ahsoka realizes that she struck a lightsaber, but no ordinary saber, a shoto with a yellowish-green glow surrounding it. She stumbles back in shock as the crew raised there weapons.

"Put those down, they are futile against us" the second figure says as the first cracks their neck. "They are going to shoot anyway" the first one chuckles, and it sends a chill down Ahsoka's spine, she knew that chuckle, that voice.

And as he predicted, Sabine starts to fire her weapons and everyone follows, and as he said, the lasers were absorbed into the armor. Then Ezra and Kanan strike the first figure with their lightsaber but the hit from the lightsabers to the armor sent them flying back, they all stop as Ahsoka stands up and puts up her hand into the air.

"Let me see your shoto" Ahsoka says and it catches the men off guard, but he obeys and gives her the shoto.

"Where did you get this" she asked as a tear rolls down her face. The figure moves in the discomfort and responds.

"Lets just say I got it from a old, close friend" the figure states.


	3. Time Hurts

**WARNING:SEXUAL THEMES AND DARK SCENES**

 **Hey, I have a lot of free time today (12/29/17) so I'm going to be slaving away to please the audience. Na, I'm kidding, I love doing this so this is all to my pleasure. Anyway, this is the next chapter to the Trusted series, and Awaaaaaaay we go!**

There is only few person in the entire galaxy that she knew would have her shoto. Anakin, but he would destroy them since they were Jedi. Obi-wan, but only god knows where the he is. But there was only one that would keep it and use it.

"CT-7567….Rex, is that you" Ahsoka asks as she wipes a tear from rowing down her cheek. Her lekku turned a brighter color as the man responds.

"Well there maybe may in this place with this mug, but none like me with the scars" The figure steps forward into the light to reveal a pair of blue jaig eyes, a pauldron over his left shoulder, and a kama around his waist. But is armor was different from what I remember, it was made of a metal with parts of plastoid covering over the armor at some places.

"I beg to differ" the second figure steps forward, wolf symbols, Wolffe. His armor was similar to Rex's.

"So, I see you've met a new crew, are they as good as us" a third person came from the door, Jesse. His armor was the same white plastoid from the war unlike Rex and Wolffe, only a little scuffed up.

"No, but they'd certainly could stand a chance" Ahsoka says with a chuckle.

"Uh, what the hell are we missing, they just killed Rex but then he is Rex, and there is Wolffe, and more clones?!" Kanan said with a crazed look on his face.

"Oh sorry, that Rex is a holobot, its been plugged with an advanced emotions enhancer and his past memories" Wolffe states "see, look". Wolffe pulls a device from his belt and walks over to the body and places it near the remains. The hologram disappears and shows a droid with melted metal from where the laser hit in the head.

"Wow, and let me guess, you removed your chips too" Kanan says with a suspicious tone.

"Yes, Rex made me and Jesse remove our's, he also found a way to trick the chip into thinking logical" Wolffe states with slight annoyance.

"What do you mean trick the chips to think logical" Ahsoka asks out of curiosity.

"Well I told them that they serve the Republic, and the Empire is forcing the Republic to support them, which they are doing." Rex says with solid tone in his voice. "And then we told them that the Republic is NOT the Empire and the logic of the chip and soldiers kicked in, then they woke up, that's how we are still able to operate this ship and a couple fleets."

"Republic fleets filled with clones and fighters" Hera says "That's impossible, the clone facilities were closed after the war"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO A PLACE YOU NEVER BEEN TO" Rex yells which shocked everyone except Wolffe who has dropped his smile and lowered his head.

"Kamino is a topic of future discussion" Wolffe says with strict voice.

"How 'bout we head up to the bridge" Jesse jumps in trying to save the crew from further scolding from Rex.

They leave the ship to see hundreds of clones training, working and playing in the hanger. Ahsoka swore she was in a dream. They walk through the hallways, men are saluting Rex and Wolffe, but also Ahsoka. They past the cafeteria which had more clones laughing and singing just like back during the war. When they reached the bridge, the Admiral walked up to them and saluted then told them where they were going. He said some coordinates, 39.96*N-75.77*W, must have been been in the outer-rim because they went into light speed.

"It will be a long time so you will be standing around very long" Wolffe states to the crew.

"I have a question, a couple actually" Ezra says in a shaky tone.

"Sure, as away" Wolffe says to Ezra with an enthusiastic tone.

"We shot you and hit you with lightsabers, but you are alive, how are you not dead?" He asked with curiosity.

"The armor" Rex barges in as he looks up from the holotable "it is a hybrid of armor types and materials, it has Kaminoan and Mandalorian armor designs that made it very comfortable as well as protective" Rex stopes to take a breath. "It is made however, its made up from beskar, which is nearly indestructible. Lightsaber and blaster proof, airtight, temperature controlled, it is the perfect suit for the perfect soldiers." Rex finished with a sigh. "The only thing good that came from the _kriffing_ experiment" Rex stated under his breath, not expecting Ahsoka to hear him.

"I'm heading for my quarters, get me when we get there" Rex tells Jesse and leaves the bridge. Ahsoka follows him to his room, wanting to know more than they have said. He enters the room and closes the door, but it being stopped by Ahsoka. Rex sits at his desk and faces the door to see her standing there.

"Coffee is down the hall" Rex said, clearly not in the mood to talk, but Ahsoka won't take a no, and he knew this.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked Rex. He shifted due to the uncomfortable question.

"Lets just say that time hurts" Rex says as he moves in his chair to face his desk. Ahsoka looks around his room to see many medical pieces and equipment that is placed all over his room.

"What happened on Kamino, and why is your room filled with medical machinery?" Ahsoka asks again with a more ordering voice.

"A science experiment, and Wolffe and I were the lab rats." Rex said and shocked Ahsoka. 'Kamino is still active?' She thought but dismissed quickly.

"Wolffe and I were the best of the best _of the best,_ and they wanted more clones like us. So they tried to copy our DNA, Wolffe's scar came from a night sister and there blades are venomous so his DNA didn't work. So they put him in a Cryo Pod and tried on me." Rex says as he removes his helmet, revealing his hair which was brown and longer and his eyes which were pale blue now. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of a whole new man.

"They got desperate when I didn't work, they changed my DNA and it made my hair brown, but still no use" Rex rubs the bridge of his nose "Then they tried my eyes, still didn't work".

"Damn, I'm…..I'm sorry Rex" Ahsoka says as she places her hand on his shoulder. "But why are the machines in here, are you dying?" Ahsoka asks trying to not upset him, but she felt worried for him. The 501st and its clones were all friends of hers, but she felt him to be different. He seemed to stay around her, though she may have been young but everyone knew that that was a sign of someone liking you. But could clones love, she remembers him telling a story of a rogue clone that fell in love with a native and stayed, but was Rex like that. She was getting of task and continued with Rex.

"You know how I was one of the original million clones, well we were the only clones to have….well you know what I'm talking about" Rex's cheeks grow red and his eyes start to swell "As there last try before putting me on ice, they injected me with pheromones which helped with healthy reproduction…" he stops and tears start to roll down his eyes "And they made me do…..things to others…..mainly humanoids and togrutas" Rex buried his face into is hands and starts to cry, Ahsoka gasps and covers her mouth when she realized what he was saying. "Those machines lower those levels so I have control myself" was the only thing that came before a cry from a broken man, a honorable man and hero, played with and broken like the Empire's toy. Rex never deserved that, he was a soldier and a man, not an experiment or a lab rat Ahsoka though. She went to him and hugged him and kept saying "I'm sorry", since it was the only thing she could do. Her lekku turned a dark shade as she felt bad for him, no one should be treated like that, especially Rex.

"How did you get out?" Ahsoka asked, trying to change the topic so calm Rex.

"There was a glitch in the system and we woke from the cryosleep." Rex said with a sniffle "That is how we got this armor, is was made for us if they were able to change us and add another chip. That's where we also found thousands of other clones, the facility was abandoned but was stocked with plenty of weapons, armor, and for some reason, plenty Republic cruisers and battleships" Rex sighed "I think it was a contingency plan that was forgotten about".

"Does Palpatine plan for everything" Ahsoka askes jokingly.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Rex said with a chuckle. They both laugh and look at each other, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Rex went in for a kiss…...

 **Read Next Chapter to Find Out What happened!**

 **That was a dark chapter and I think I did well, that's why I put the warning in the beginning, I just hope I don't get a** **complaint because that should be in Rated M but what can you do. But the end is a nail-biter and I love it. Like, comment, all that jazz. New chapter for Gravity Falls is coming out soon.**


	4. Damn

**Hey everyone, the last chapter may have caused a lot of confusion so I'm going to sum it up for y'all: The pheromones allowed the Empire to use him against his will for there bidding as well as healthy reproduction. Humanoids- Mandalorians, Nabooians (if that's what they are called), any human kind. The twist that was the original thought that happened to Rex before Disney's Rebels (Which I don't own) was that The Empire had Rex cryogenic stasis. If you have any other questions, just message me like you did before. Anyway, Chapter 4: Woah**

The ship jolted forward as it got out of hyperspace, Sending Rex into Ahsoka but missed the lips. An announcement went through the ship saying there was a glitch but they arrived at their destination.

"Um….Rex" Ahsoka said and caught Rex's attention, he was laying right over her, face to face on the bed.

"Commander, I am soooooo sorry" Rex pleaded when he got up, he thought she did not notice him when he was leaning in for a kiss which was a relief. Rex's cheeks were as red as the suns on Tatooine.

"Rex, please don't call me commander, and its fine" Ahsoka said blushing a little. 'At least he still had his armor on, otherwise that would have been much more embarrassing' She thought to herself.

"Now, let's see this _amazing_ fleet you and Wolffe have gained from Kamino" Ahsoka said trying to change the subject. As they were walking up to the bridge, they picked up Ezra and Sabine from the clones' armory which Jesse was kindly showing them around. They grabbed Zeb from the cafeteria and Kanan and Hera from the hanger. They reached the bridge and opened the door.

"Woah" Ahsoka said speechless. The ghost crew all had their jaws drop to the floor when they saw this "fleet". There were 7 other Arquiten-Class Light Cruisers (8 total), 4 Ventor-Class Star Destroyers, and the capital ship was a Alpha-Class Ventor but with major cosmetic and technical upgrades.

"Holy kark Rex, did you hijack the entire Republic Fleet" Ahsoka said to Rex with a chuckle. The Rebellion was collecting ships for years and he stumbled onto this fleet of naval battleships.

"The ships may be outdated, but they hold Imperial blueprints that allowed us to upgrade them as well as look for weaknesses on their ships" Jesse stated as he looked at his datapad "They are all filled with clones and are ready for battle"

The thought of clones back in action frighten Kanan but Ahsoka had faith in them.

"Get a ship ready to take us to _The Resurrected_ " Rex told on of the crewmen and nodded his head. "Let's head to the hanger, were going to the flag ship"

They all start walking through the hallway towards the hanger where a gunship sits waiting for them.

"So why the name The Resurrected?" Ahsoka asked Rex.

"We are the rebirth of the true Republic, and the name fits quite well" Rex says to Ahsoka with pride, Rex clearly chose the name.

 _45 minutes later_

 _On the bridge of The Resurrected_

"So I have a few questions" Hera said to Wolffe "How many fighters do you have?"

"We have 390 fighters and 30 gunships in each Ventor class, so we have 1950 fighters and 150 gunships on stand-by in total, but that doesn't include the 8 Arquitens" Wolffe states.

The entire ghost crew is dumbfounded at the number of ships. They could take on the entire Imperial fleet if they wanted with that many ships.

"How many troops can you put boots on the ground right now?" Hera asks.

"18,000 is the estimated amount, but it doesn't include any of the crew members of the ships" Jesse says to them.

"Are you all looking for employment, because we know a certain Rebellion that may want some help?" Ezra asks Rex.

"Kid, once we finish our personal 'get-backs' at the Empire" Rex says "We are going to show that a Clone Army can beat a Stormtrooper Army anyday"

The bridge door opens and a clone runs in. A clone sergeant runs up to Rex and whispers something in his ear. Rex back straightens, his jaw tightens, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well boys, looks like the break is over" Rex says with a smile on his face and his arms up in the air "Looks like our friend is back at home, tell the fleet to set coordinates for Kamino, we're headed for Timira City!"

 **Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to make another chapter, my power went out due to the snow and I got sick so thats why I took so long. Sorry.**


	5. Friendenemies

**It has been forever and I am truly sorry, I have been extremely busy with midterms and all the drama at school so I'm sorry. Anyway, the next chapter was fun for me to type so I hope Y'all like it.**

 **Chapter 5: Friendenemies**

 _It was raining and thunder strikes, a squad of stormtroopers are in the EDS (Early Detection System) room._

"Man, does this rain ever fucking stop!" Said one of the troopers to the rest, they sat around a table and were playing poker.

"Oh shut it" the sergeant said to the trooper "this is better than the front line, Trust me". He pushes his pile of credits to the middle of the table, "All In".

"Na man, that's more than I make over an entire year" Said the third trooper.

"Ok, I'll bite" said the private, he pushes in his pile.

A beep comes from the computer, the fourth trooper folds. "I'll check it". He gets up and walks to the scanners, and a dot appears on the scanner. "Sergeant, come see this"

"Give me a sec, I need to place the private in his place" Said the sergeant. "Full house kid" He reaches for the credits.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like I'll be taking that" Said the private, placing down a royal flush.

"Sergeant, I nee….." The trooper was cut off.

"What the Hell!" The sergeant yelled, the private pulled the credits to himself.

"SARG, GET IN HERE NOW!" the trooper yelled. The Sergeant gets up and walks to the scanner and flips the bird at the private.

"Sir, they came out of nowhere." The screen showed 14 dots with one heading into the planet's atmosphere "They aren't empire"

"Alert the Commander"

 _Landing Pad on Timira City_

The Republic Gunship landed and was met by 5 squads of stormtroopers.

"Heh, damn fool never learns" Rex says to Ahsoka and Jesse. Ahsoka has no idea why they are there. The doors open the three walked out followed by two troopers as escorts. They stopped, and the silence was heavy, all you heard was the rain hitting the metallic floor and the plastoid armor. The stillness was sickening, nether moved of talked, just stood there, waiting. The rain brought about a cold and erie feel. The Commander walked up to them and as Rex stepped forward, it startled the group of stormtroopers.

"I want to talk to your commander" Rex said straightforward and in a commanding voice.

"I am the commander, and you are curr…" The commander was cut off by Rex.

"I said YOUR commander, the one in-charge of this facility dumbass" Rex sounded annoyed and shifted his stance to look intimidating. The commander talks through his helmet comms.

"He is not coming here to talk to you." The Commander said.

"Tell him to get his old, lazy ass down here or CT-7567 is coming up there" Rex said, almost yelling at him. The commander starts to talk through his comm again. Three seconds later, the commander stiffens up and salutes Rex. Ahsoka and Jesse look at each other with a confused look on their faces. Rex salutes back.

"Captain, the Commander is on his way" said the commander as he stepped back and formed his troopers to face each other. A couple minutes later, a man, about 6'1", walks through the doors with white stormtrooper armor on and a orange cap over his left arm. He was nearly running until he reached Rex. Rex took off his helmet and the man looked like a chill went up his spine. He took of his helmet and reviewed a face that has been an eternity since she has seen it.

"Cody, I don't know what pisses me off more, this sad excuse of an army, or you joining them" Rex said with the rain drenching his face. "You recognized me, how?" Rex asks, catching Cody off guard.

"Well, you were always the kind of person to noticed the little things" Cody chuckled. "Yes, I recognized you." Cody looks to his feet " I was the Lead Protection Officer at the facility" Cody looks at Rex. With his fists clench, Rex clips Cody across the face. Ahoska steps forward but Jesse grabs her.

Wiping the blood from his nose "Is that it" Cody says, Rex punches him square in the face. Cody falls to a kneel. The stormtroopers get defensive but Cody waves them to stand down.

"Yeah, that's it" Rex said.

"Yeah, well do you think your cryopod malfunctioned" Cody spits blood "Or that you had an army and a fleet of untraced cruisers just out of luck. No it didn't" Cody stands up.

"What are you saying" Rex asks.

"My chip says I have to support The Empire, but it doesn't say you can not save your brothers" Cody puts his hand on Rex's shoulder "And those operations don't exist, they are for Imperial Inspectors so they wouldn't shut off the power".

"Thanks" Rex looks at Cody "That's something I need to start using again".

He gets closer to Rex, "I can't join you cause of my chip, but enter 1517 into the main console on you flagship" Rex looks at Cody with the most confused look "Trust me".

"Ok" Rex then held his hand out to the air. The suspense was thick enough to cut through. Cody took his hand and shook it. The both turned 180 at the same time and started to head back to where they came from. Rex and the rest load up on the Gunship and Cody and the stormtroopers marched back into the facility. As the door closed on the Gunship, Rex turned to Ahsoka and Jesse.

"Thank you, both of you, for just being by my side, it's something I should have said before and much more often" Ahsoka jumps up and hugs Rex, causing the two to fall. Jesse half shakes his hand, half pulls him up.

 _Back on the Resurrected's bridge_

The bridge all rises to attention as the crew joins Wolffe on the bridge.

"At ease men" Rex says to the men go back to their duties.

"Rex" Wolffe spoke to Rex "Ghost crew had their ship fixed and they left".

"No worries" Rex said, and it surprised the whole deck.

"Are you feeling ok Rex" Wolffe gives Rex a concerned look. Rex hasn't acted this relaxed since The Clone Wars.

"Yes, I'm good" Rex says to Wolffe as he walks to the main computer "Never felt better". He walks up to the computer and starts to type. Ahsoka, Jesse, and Wolffe walks up behind him and look at what he is doing. Rex enters a code, 1517, and the ship goes dark. The terminals that control the ship turn off and the engines cut out. A few moments later, everything turns back on as if a hard shutdown just happened. The main computer then starts to talk.

"Control Terminal-1409 is rebooting, Please Wait".

"My god" Rex muters out under his breath.

 **Again, sorry that this took FOREVER to finish. Hope you like the ending, I wonder what that means. Type in the comments what you think. Thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
